1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slim lens assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable electronic products have been gradually developed toward miniaturization and lightweight for people to carry and use conveniently. The lens assemblies that are used for portable electronic products also require miniaturization and lightweight. In addition to miniaturization and lightweight, higher optical performance that can achieve high image quality is required. In conclusion, miniaturization, lightweight and high optical performance are essential elements to a lens assembly.
In order to achieve the purposes of miniaturization, lightweight and high optical performance, aspheric plastic lens begins to be used in some lens assemblies. From the beginning of using one or two aspheric plastic lenses, to the present of only using aspheric plastic lens in some lens assemblies, the use of aspheric plastic lenses for lens design has become a trend.
The developed lens assembly structure that includes four aspheric plastic lenses can't meet all application requirements. There are some optical specifications such as F-number, field of view and total track need to be improved in order to meet some specific application requirements.